1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosynthetic system, and in particular relates to a light transformation particle for increasing the photosynthetic efficiency of living organisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
An autotrophic organism, like algae, can absorb carbon dioxide in the atmosphere. It has the potential to decrease greenhouse gases and hinder the greenhouse effect. Also, algae may be used to develop bio-fuel. Photosynthetic system can be used to breed algae by using carbon dioxide and light energy. The GreenFuel Company and the APS (Arizona Public Service) Company has achieved algae breeding systems utilizing CO2 from power plants. The systems demonstrate that algae can be used to decrease CO2 in the atmosphere.
A tubular photobioreactor is the most popular type of photobioreactor because it has advantages such as high transmission, low cycle time, and simple operation. In the tubular photobioreactor, a light source is located at the outside of the reactor to provide a light energy for growing algae. However, the photosynthesis efficiency of the tubular photobioreactor is poor, because the light energy is unequally distributed over the reactor. For example, portions near the tube wall are exposed to excessive light energy, but other portions lack exposure.
In order to solve the problem of the uneven illumination, an artificial light or LED is used. In the photobioreactor, an LED is used to replace sunlight, and is spirally arranged on an axle to increase light utilization. The use of LEDs improves the growth of algae, wherein the algae grows 3 times its original size every 24-48 hours. However, use of LEDs requires additional power sources and is inappropriate for a large scale cultivation.
Thus, a novel photobioreactor is required to circumvent the previously mentioned problems.